


The Third Sign of the Acopalypse (After The Fish and the Rivers of Blood)

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights | Dragon Kishi-dan
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfeegi doesn't trust Ruwalk, and for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Sign of the Acopalypse (After The Fish and the Rivers of Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15minuteficlets prompt "mediocre."

Ruwalk's reports had always been mediocre at best, so when they started turning up on his desk not only on time, but neatly-written and completed down to the last detail, Alfeegi knew something fishy was going on.

 

Unfortunately, Kai-stern was as annoyingly incompetent as ever (how hard was it to at least fill in his name correctly?) which ruled out something in the water. Sigh. He'd hoped it was catching.

 

A quick rummage through Ruwalk's desk (if he didn't want people searching it, then he ought to be at it where he was supposed to be) didn't reveal anything except that Ruwalk had a secret stash of lollipops in his bottom drawer and was apparently very fond of trashy romance novels. He flipped idly through the pages of one – and then put it down again, blushing. Surely it was inappropriate for the library to stock such... crudity.

 

He went back to his own office (since he, unlike certain people he suspected, didn't outsource his assignments to broke accounting students, and Ruwalk's plan to distract him meant his to-do pile was about to take over his desk) and the travel report that was due at the end of the day was sitting in a tidy pile in his inbox. Five hours early.

 

He filed it away in its proper place and went back to reading Kai-stern's latest request for funds. Five seconds later he had Ruwalk's report spread out over his desk again, looking for the invariable flaw. There wasn't one.

 

That was just too much.

 

Ruwalk had the gall to be sitting at his desk pretending to be deep in concentration, but he knew better than that. He dropped the folder on the desk in front of Ruwalk as he looked up, and crossed his arms.

 

"What do you mean by this?"

 

"Ah." Ruwalk looked from the desk to Alfeegi and back again. "It's my travel report? Which I believe was due today?"

 

"Well, yes, obviously, no matter how you seem to think, I am not an idiot."

 

"You're angry at me... for turning it in on time?"

 

"Yes!" Curse the stupid man. "No!" Ruwalk raised one eyebrow and dared to look amused. "You never turned in anything in on time before; why choose now to start? I want to know what you're up to!" He swept the papers off the desk in a flying gesture, and pages scattered everywhere.

 

"Nothing!" Ruwalk scrambled to collect his papers, but not before Alfeegi saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. What on earth did he have to be upset about? He was the one people were playing tricks on.

 

"Don't lie to me, Ruwalk."

 

Ruwalk finally straightened up, papers stacked in a messy sheaf in his arms.

 

"Is it so hard to believe that I might have wanted to please you, Alfeegi?" he said quietly with a kernel of bitterness, and by the time the words had sunk in, Ruwalk had disappeared.


End file.
